Where Are You?
by Hong Kong Suspect
Summary: Sorry this hasn't worked, it SHOULD now. Sora is madly in love with Yamato. The only thing holding her back is her extremely abusive father. Where is Yamato when Sora needs him most?


Ugh, I'm sorry for those who tried to read it and couldn't! Upload hasn't   
been very nice to me lately! I really am sorry. Here it is.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello all! This will be my second fic! And thanks to all who reviewed   
my first story. Now, I would like to dedicate this one to Jen H.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! If I did I would be filthy rich and I would   
NOT be living in %$#@!! GA!  
  
"Thanks, Matt!" Sora called to him as she climbed off his motorcycle. He and   
she had just been to a football game at Odaiba High and Matt was dropping   
her off. "Alright!" he called through his helmet. "See you tomorrow!" he   
waved and sped off into the night. 'Nothing could ruin this night I spent   
with him....' Sora thought to herself. She was madly in love with Yamato,   
ever since they were 7. Matt had a difficult time when he first moved to   
Odaiba, constantly getting teased. Sora was his only real friend. 'Nothing   
could ruin this night I spent with him....' she thought again as she headed   
up to her apartment.  
Except one thing...  
  
As Sora stepped up to her apartment door, she could hear glass shattering   
and screaming. Her parents were at it again. Her abusive and alcoholic   
father was on another terrorizing rampage. Then she heard a loud smacking   
sound, then sobs. Sora cringed. How she hated to come home. She turned the   
door and walked in.  
  
Sure enough, her mother was slumped on the floor, her hand in her hands.   
"Don't you EVER speak that way to me AGAIN!" he kicked her hard in the side.   
"Do you hear me?!" her mother only nodded. Her father looked over at Sora.   
He had a look of pure hatred as he made his way over to her. She could smell   
the alcohol on his breath as he towered over her. "And where have you been?"   
he demanded. "I-I told you that I was going to the football game with   
Yamato.." she stuttered. He looked over at the clock which read 10:06 PM.   
"You're late," he sneered. "O-Only by six minutes...I'm sorry!" she tried to   
explain. Then she felt his fist hit her in the nose. Hard. Sora whimpered.   
"Don't you talk back to me!" he stormed. "Daddy...please..." she pleaded as   
she held her face in her hands. He shoved her against the wall and grabbed   
one of her arm. He squeezed very hard, leaving a huge bruise. He glared at   
her and backhanded her several times across the face. Tears rolled down her   
cheeks as she fell to the ground. Then his fists started banging on her   
back. He beat and beat 'til she thought she was going to pass out. Finally,   
she felt numb. He gave her one last kick in the side and returned to the   
couch. "Get off your ass and go work." he told her as he opened another can   
of beer.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been laying there. She had lost track of   
the time. Her mother was gone and her father was asleep on the couch. She   
slowly crawled into her bedroom and shut the door. She limped to her bed and   
sat down. "Yamato.." she sobbed. How she wanted to feel his arms around her.   
Gently stroking her cheek, whispering in her ear that everything would be   
alright.  
  
They had been best friends since they were 7, and he always listened to her   
problems. She deabted whether calling him or not.  
'No, he would come after my dad and he would get hurt himself.' she thought.   
She slowly crawled into bed and flicked off the light; her thought going to   
something happy and wonderful....  
Yamato Ishida  
  
Yamato, it was all Sora could think about. He was her essence, her   
motivation, her...everything. If she lost him, she would just cease to   
exist. Normally, this would be a good thing, but she still wasn't sure if he   
felt the same way. She wanted him; she wanted to be with him. But, with his   
fame, his good looks, his charm.... every girl in Odaiba had her heart set   
on him. "What am I thinking," she though out loud. "He'll only see me as a   
friend."  
And with that she rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
*~ Next day ~*  
  
Sora stepped off the school bus and saw him. He was there every morning   
waiting for her. He was always there. Despite the terrible pain she was   
feeling, she put on her best smile for him. "Hey Matt!" she called. He saw   
her and absolutely beamed. "There she is," he said walking up to her. Then   
he stopped dead in his tracks."Sora, your face. What happened?" he asked,   
examining her face. "Oh...uh... nothing. I just.."  
"Sora," Matt said as he softly squeezed her hand. "Tell me."  
"I... I c-can't," she stammered as she turned away. She was ashamed. Too   
afraid to even look at him. He stepped closer to her. "Sora, is someone   
doing this to you?"  
"Y-Yamato..please.." she said as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
Matt was confused, to say the least. He reaches his hand to her face,   
attempting to wipe her tears away, but he accidentaly brushed his hand   
against her nose. Sora practically screamed in pain. Now they were   
attracting quite a crowd. "Sora! Sora, what is it..."  
"Matt!" she cried as she grabbed ahold of his shirt and sobbed into his   
chest. Now people were starting to stop and stare."Sora, let's go somewhere   
else," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Sora clutched his arm as they walked to a nearby park. Yamato knew he was   
going to get in a lot of trouble for skipping, but he decided his best   
friend was more important. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they   
walked through the beautiful park. "Yamato.." said Sora, finally breaking   
the silence. "I owe it to you to tell you."  
"No," he said, softly placing his finger over her lips. "You don't have to   
tell me. I don't want you to if you feel uncomfortbale telling me."  
"No, I have to. I have to tell someone. But you have to promise me you won't   
tell anyone. OK?"  
"I promise," he swore.  
She looked away. "It's my papa...he's been hitting me and my mother." she   
told him as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Sora...oh God, I'm so sorry." he hugged her tightly and she put her head on   
his chest. "How long?" he askes. Sora held him tighter. "About a year. He-"   
she couldn't finish. She just lost it all.  
  
She cried against him for quite some time and told him everything. How he   
had been doing this for about a year, how he was an alcoholic, and how he   
also beat her mother. "And-" Sora started. "Yes?" Yamato looked down at her,   
his blue eyes glistening. She could stare into those blue eyes forever.  
"One...one night, he was terribly drunk. And he...he.." tears flowed down   
her face and she squeezed her eyes shut. He slowly stroked her hair. "What   
did he do, Sora?"  
"He...he..raped me." she broke down and told him everything.  
Matt's eyes bulged. He pulled her closer to him. "Sora... I wish I could   
have been there to protect you." he told her.  
"M-Matt...please, you can't tell anyone." she begged. He only smiled. "I   
won't. I promised. BUT! If this gets out of hand..I'll have to do   
something." She hesitated, then nodded.  
  
After the little talk, they spent the day in the park, walking around and   
feeding the ducks. They had a wonderful time until it was well into the   
evening. "Oh my God!" Sora panicked. "I was supposed to be home ten minutes   
ago! Dad is going to KILL me.." "Sora," Matt told her. "Please, let me take   
you home. Maybe he won't if he sees you with me." She nodded. "Alright."  
  
As they arrived at her apartment, Sora grabbed hold of his arm. "Matt, I'm   
scared." "Don't be." he said to her. 'I'm with you..I won't let anything   
happen to you.' he added to himself. As they neared the door, she could hear   
shouting and screaming. Sora grimaced and looked to him. "Matt...go on   
home."  
"No," he said "Not until I know you are safe." She slowly nodded and opened   
the door.  
  
There lay her mother on the floor, her father beating on her rapidly. He   
stopped and looked over to Sora and Matt. "What the hell is HE doing here?"   
her father demanded. "I offered to walk her home," Matt told him. "Well get   
lost! She's home!" her father boomed. "But-" Matt started, but he was cut   
off by Sora. "Matt, go. I'll be ok." Slowly, he left.  
  
Sora stepped into the apartment and her father at once grabbed hold of her.   
"What did you tell him?" he demanded. "N-Nothing! I promise, daddy!" He   
growled and punched her hard. She stumbled, ramming into the kitchen   
counter. He grasped his hands together, making a gigantic fist. *SLAM!* went   
his fists against her face. She screamed and sank to the floor. Blood   
dripped from her face to the floor. She could feel him beating on her.   
'Yamato...' she thought to herself. How she wanted him. How she needed him.   
"Yamato.." she cried out loud. Big mistake. "Yamato?!" her father yelled.   
"So," he sickered slyly. "You're Yamato isn't here to save you. That's too   
bad." He grasped her neck with his hand and dragged her into the bedroom. He   
flung her onto the bed and tied her hands to the bed post with his leather   
belt. "NO! DADDY!" she screamed. Not again. "Shut up!" he yelled as he   
smacked her across the face.  
  
He took out his knife and held it to her throat. "If you tell anyone, you   
will die." he told her. She nodded and jerked her head away. He tore off her   
shirt. Tears flowed from her eyes as he started touching her. He brought his   
knife to her bra and sliced it open. Her chest was fully exposed to him.   
"No, please.." Sora cried. He started to touch her and rub her. He squeezed   
her hard. Then she felt his mouth on her chest. She screamed.  
  
Her only hope was her mother. And right as she thought that, she heard the   
door slam. 'NO!' she thought. Her only chance was gone.  
  
She then heard a baning on the front door. She looked down at her father   
who was too busy with her to notice. Then she saw him.  
  
Her angel. There he was. Matt had come back. He ran up to her father and   
tore him off of her. Matt delivered a series of hard beatings to him before   
her father shoved him against the window. Her father charged him, and at the   
last second, Matt hopped out of the way. He went crashing through the window   
and fell to the street below where he lay lifeless. Finally. He was gone.  
  
He looked back to Sora, who was still tied up. 'He's looking at me..' she   
thought. She closed her eyes, hoping this was all just a bad dream. He   
walked over and kneeled beside her bed. "Sora, I'm so sorry I wasn't here   
earlier." he said quietly as he freed her hands from the belt. "Please," she   
sobbed. "Don't look at me." But he was looking at her. But not at her bare   
chest; he was looking right into her eyes. She couldn'y help it, she had to   
hug him. And so she did. "Matt," she sobbed. He sat down on the bed and took   
her in his arms.  
  
"Sora, I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't there to protect you all those times."  
She held him tightly, the only thing she could do. "It'll be ok," he said   
to her. Suddenly she stopped crying and looked at him. "I know. I know   
because you are here with me. Matt, I love you." she couldn't believe what   
she had just said. '$#@!%!!!' she thought. He brought his head closer to   
hers and brushed a few strands of her hair from her face, carefully. Then he   
kissed her.  
  
The world disappeared. His kiss was so sweet, so soft. Filled  
with love. She wound her arms around his neck and her fingers went through   
his hair. They slowly pulled apart. "Sora," he whispered. "I love you, too.   
I promise you will never get hurt again." He pulled her close. She finally   
felt loved.  
  
T  
H  
END  
  
A/N Ok, how was it? I know, you probably think it was terrible, but review   
it anyway.


End file.
